Just Alike
by Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal
Summary: For a moment Dokugakuji saw Gojyo in Lirin. Dokugakuji/Lirin/Kougaiji


Me:Guess whose back!

Tenpou:Oh jeez, seriously?

Me:What's the big idea

Aki:That was a lame entry!

Me:Ok!Ok! Do your thing.

Aki and Tenpou: Rune Yami doesn't own Saiyuki, but she wrote this story.

Author's Note: Ok this idea struck me whilst me and my nii-chan were watching the first five episodes of Saiyuki Gensou Maden. Gojyo and Lirin look quite simalar when they were younger. This takes place pre-series, when Dokugakuji was just hired by Kougaiji. I know Kougaiji and Gojyo look alike but Lirin does look alike to Gojyo when he was younger. Ok I don't know how old Gojyo and or Lirin were at the time but for now Lirin is only six years old at the time of the story.

* * *

><p>It had only been three since Dokugakuji had started at Houtou castle, he was still adjusting to a few things. Like his new name and where everything was. It was so much of a difference because he had live in a small house before he came to the Houtou castle, before he murdered his mother. It was a hard sin to wash away, he thought of it every waking moment, thinking that maybe his father would track him down and kill him. But he had to keep telling himself it was just his imagination and that it would never happen. He kept thinking about Gojyo and how he was doing, he felt some type of happiness for the kid.<p>

It was night time at the Houtou castle, Dokugakuji was just about to go to bed. He was walking along the corridoors, until. SMACK! A little girl had ran into him. She had ginger hair tied back in a ponytail, two markings on her cheek and innocent emerald eyes. She was wearing a shirt that obviously belonged to Kougaiji(because it was way to big) and black shorts underneath.

For a moment Dokugakuji saw Gojyo in her. The face markings and hair were very alike, she was now staring at Dokugakuji with a black and white puppy in her arms (A/N: This puppy is real)

"Hey are you the new person who my Onii-chan hired?" Asked Lirin, looking up at him.

"Yeah I am. I never knew Kou had a younger sister. I have a half younger brother," replied Dokugakuji.

"Well, we're half siblings as well. By the way my name is Lirin! What's your's?" Explained Lirin, cheerfully.

"Ji- Doukgakuji. Also why do you have a dog with you?" Asked Dokugakuji, kneeling down.

"Oh, this is a present for Onii-chan. I found her when I went outside. But I'm trying to find Onii-chan before I go to bed," explained Lirin, holding the puppy so Dokugakuji could see it up close.

Dokugakuji sweatdropped, then said,"Lirin, I think I may know where you brother is."

Lirin eyes lit up, Dokugakuji just smiled. It reminded him of when he and Gojyo would eat peaches under a tree near the river or get ice cream in summer. Dokugakuji just wanted to make his little brother smile, even if he was tired.

Dokugakuji took the puppy from her hands and led Lirin into the room that her brother was in, Kougaiji was standing there looking at his imprisoned mother. Lirin ran over to her brother and embraced him in a tight hug. Kougaiji hugged his little sister back.

"Onii-chan, Dokugakuji took me here to see you, because I was about go to bed but I had a surprise for you!" Explained Lirin, jumping up and down.

"Oh! What is it?" Asked Kougaiji, kneeling down to his sister's height.

"Close your eyes and I'll give it to you," explained Lirin, Kougaiji did as he was told.

Dokugakuji handed Lirin the puppy, who placed it in Kougaiji's hands. Kougaiji opened his eyes and saw a puppy wriggriling in his hands, he smiled.

"Thanks Lirin, is it a boy or a girl?" Asked Kougaiji, holding the puppy properly.

"It's a girl. I checked," replied Lirin.

"I think I call her Mei-Mei*" Said Kougaiji. Lirin yawned, tiredly.

"Looks like someone needs to go to bed," explained Dokugakuji.

"Ok. Good night Onii-chan," said Lirin, hugging her brother one last time.

"Good night Lirin," replied Kougaiji, kissing her on the forehead.

Lirin was walking away back to her room, Dokugakuji followed to go to sleep as well, but Kougaiji held him back.

"Thanks for bringing my sister here," thanked Kougaiji, still holding the puppy.

"Think nothing of it, besides she's just like my little brother after all. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here," replied Dokugakuji.

"Well you must be tired, I'll let you go," said Kougaiji.

"Yeah. Good night Kou," replied Dokugakuji, walking out of the room.

As he walked to his room, he decided to put the past behind him, and start fresh. The last thought on his mind was keeping Lirin and Kou happy for as long as he lives. Kou because he gave him a second chance and Lirin because she reminded him of Gojyo, how he strived to keep him happy and safe.

* * *

><p><em>-Sins are like shackles, they are heavy to bare at first. But as time goes on they become lighter and sometimes vanish.<br>__Don't dwell in the past and regret on things that cannot change, live every new day like yestaday didn't exist.  
>Learn and embrace your mistakes, live your life without regrets-<em>

**_-_****_Rune-Yami-_**

* * *

><p>Me: Second one-shot complete!<p>

Tenpou: Let's celebrate!*Pulls out Cranberry Juice, Churros and Peaches*

Aki: Yay party! But still why are we celebrating?

Me: Because I completed my second Saiyuki one-shot and Bebepanda401 finished Momental Goodbye today.

Tenpou: *Pours Aki a glass of Cranberry Juice* All the more to celebrate!

Aki: Yeah, I guess so.

Me: Please review


End file.
